


池花 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 左轮, 无jgc, 暴力, 流血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：黑道pa，保镖朱少主白，芭莎黑白西装衍生脑洞。又名一巴掌按上了龙哥的性开关。





	池花 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 申明：夏日狂想，纯属虚构，与现实无关。

池花 R18

警告：Rps  
配对：朱白  
摘要：黑道pa，保镖朱少主白，芭莎黑白西装衍生脑洞。又名一巴掌按上了龙哥的性开关。  
申明：夏日狂想，纯属虚构，与现实无关。

 

他们这些人，从来都是靠快慢说话的——不论是手速，还是脑速，谁占了先机，谁就更有机会赢。对于白宇来说，前者从不是他所擅长的，论后者，还能勉强算个得心应手，点到为止，仅此而已，盈亏对半。偶尔也会有运气极佳极差的时候，不是满面春风，就是弄得彼此浑身不自在，最不济也有术业有专攻的手下出来救场。而现在的这个场面，他倒不是没有想过，只是给他的反应时间太短，等白宇有机会喘口气的时候，把他死死压在台球桌上的男人早已一杆入洞。

“操……”白宇扬起头，后脑勺“咚”的一声撞在桌面上，露出的脖颈适时地被人拿舌尖抵住。他说不出话，从尾椎处蔓延开的疼痛像是电流，穿梭在皮下，四处逃窜，别说令人头皮发麻，就连指尖都因此而哆嗦着，白宇咬着一肚子的怒言愣是没吐出，罢了又咽回腹中。

男人阴沉着一张脸，低头无言地盯着对方表情狰狞的脸，在头顶仅剩的一盏顶灯下显得愈发苍白，而偏偏就是拥有这样一张无害的脸的主人，却总是把他耍得团团转。他瞥了一眼安静躺在一边的手机，碎裂的屏幕卡在通话记录界面上，白底黑字的一串电话号码在无数裂缝后嘲笑着他所做的一切。黑发的男人板着脸，手上按着对方大腿和肩膀的力度不自觉地加大了，直到白宇一声凄惨的痛呼撕破凝固的空气时，他方才回过神来。

“您还知道疼的。”他面无表情地说，但偏偏因为面相俊逸，此时的讽刺却显得有些诡异。

白宇哆嗦了一会儿，使劲眨眨眼睛把生理泪水挤出眼眶，好不容易把面前这张百看不厌的脸重新用视线描摹清楚，对方猛地一个挺身，刺激得他活像一条在砧板上的鱼，奄奄一息地扑腾着身体却还是被一刀斩下脑袋。“龙哥力气，果然大，”他挤出一个丑到极致的笑脸，不知好歹地冲对方打趣，“功夫了得，名不虚传。”这话要是放在同场景别人说，可能早就被打得鼻青脸肿，可他偏偏就是对方搞不定的主，合着长久以往的经验，白宇知道如果自己不主动动手，朱一龙这个人也拿他不能怎样。不管多少年，一如既往。

他回想起幼年时初见，对方也不过和他自己一样，就是个拥有着不起眼的身高和瘦弱身板的小男孩。要说有何不同，无非就是上下有别，一个养尊处优等着顺位继承家业，一个苦练功夫等着给当家的当保镖。除此以外，俩人都是个毛都还没长齐的小孩罢了，只不过朱一龙长得清秀，又安静腼腆，和白宇这个一肚子坏点子的捣蛋鬼性格截然相反，虽然只见过这一面——对方甚至都没瞥见他——他却觉得自己绝非是老父亲唯一宠爱的一个。好在他也不是什么爱“争宠”的人，只要自己过得自在，接不接下这当家的位置对于他来说其实无所谓。人嘛，一生掰掰手指就过去了，时间本就不多，要是再挤出点来管这些大事，那还有享福的机会吗？大概就是秉着这颗心，白宇自在逍遥，看似浑浑噩噩地度过了他的童年时光，闲暇时看看书，捣捣乱，实在无聊就跟在家里上下一群黑西装的屁股后头唠唠嗑，偏得搞得别人这也不是那也不是才开心。这时候就叫来专门看着他的管家，小手攥着他的裤子躲在后头，朝满脸怒容的父亲做做鬼脸。罢了，扯个垫子便凑合着躺在庭院的木地板上听管家讲讲家里不大不小的故事或者怪谈。他所知道的，关于朱一龙的一切，就是在这时候听来的。

白宇被搁得难受，他皱起眉提起手肘想戳戳对方，不料却被黑发的男人误以为他还想要耍什么花招，一个用力，差点卸下了自己的手腕。“你他妈——搞什么？！”他气不知从何而来，骨骼之间沉闷的低吟声之中，白宇忍着下半身的不适抬起脚向朱一龙踢去，奈何他一向不太重视身体上的锻炼，这一踢因为没鼓足劲不但踢了空，还让对方硬邦邦的性器在自己干涩的后穴中硬生生碾了半圈，光凭着难以启齿的一丝温热感，他不用看都晓得内壁出了血。

朱一龙下意识地往后退缩了一下，仅此一秒后又不由分说地将他钉死在桌上，粗糙的布料蹭得他露在外头的皮肤有些泛红。“您还是知道疼的，”他重复，不去管白宇一时半会儿用不上力的手腕，二话不说地撕开他染了血的衬衫，褪到肩头的时候有意放慢了拉扯的速度，好让粘在伤口处的布料不因用力过猛而扯裂结在一起的血块，“早些时候倒是一脸无所谓，现在怎么不得意了？”朱一龙不知从哪掏出了把小巧的银镊子，抓起桌上的打火机就往尖上烧去，白宇偏褐色的眼睛在火光下一眨不眨，他其实天生怕疼，从针眼到大伤，破了皮都能两眼噙泪愣个半天，眼下这个架势不用别人提醒他都知道对方要做什么，虽说今天也不差这么一捅，但不带点惊吓，还得让他数着秒眼睁睁地看着朱一龙下手着实有点太残忍了。白宇趁男人放松了警惕，顾不上脊背被蹭得生疼，曲起双脚蹬着台球桌沿一用力，倏地从他身下逃脱，白花花的两条腿在昏暗的室内有些晃眼，他揉了揉尾椎，龇牙咧嘴地半蹲在桌上，左臂垂在胸前刚好遮挡住了下半身的光景，右手胡乱地擦着脸上的泪，活像一只炸毛的猫。

朱一龙低下声：“过来。”他手里的打火机还亮着，印着他的脸有些渗人。

白宇和他对峙着，他的左肩几乎没了知觉，过不了多久整条手臂就该麻痹了。“你奈我如何？”话音还没落下，他便抓起桌上仅存的白球和一只红球，毫不犹豫地朝对方的脸扔出了一个，另一个则紧紧攥在手里。朱一龙稍一闪身，轻而易举地躲过，他右脚迈出一步，蹬着地上尸体的脊背跨过一地玻璃渣，眨眼间就离白宇不到一米。对方好歹也是个当家的少主，脑子转得还算快，捞过碎成片的衬衫包裹住台球，拎着布料就向“上头”派来的好保镖甩去。重物在他面前呼啸而过，朱一龙这边刚眼疾手快地伸手抓住，那头白宇就迅速放手，让黑发男人的手因为重物惯性而向后撒去。

白宇转身就跑，他现在手上空无一物，好巧不巧全身上下都酸痛得要命，发软的双腿好像被一根神经直接连着大脑，全凭一个念头向前迈开步子。他的眼睛在地上飞快扫视着，终于在某具无声息的尸体上瞥见了金属的光泽。白宇伸手想要去抽出那死人别在腰后的枪，突然一片碎玻璃蹭着他的手背扎进了死尸中，他吓得往后一缩，刚好缩进朱一龙怀里。黑发男人掰着他的肩膀往地上按去，毛茸茸的脑袋与地毯来了个亲密接吻，白宇一扭头就能瞅见两边头破血流的狰狞面孔，他只得硬着头皮看向朱一龙。

朱一龙手里抓着半瓶白酒，对着血淋淋的伤口毫不留情地浇了下去，嘶叫声从白少主干涩的喉咙中挤出，听着就好像锯子拉过锈铁，钢筋蹭过混凝土。他趁白宇还疼着，塞了一团破布到他嘴里，一手按着对方肩上伤口周围的皮肤，一手拿着银镊子便下了手。

子弹嵌得不深，刚好卡在肩胛骨和锁骨之间，不是贯穿伤，也没有血流成河那种可怕的场面。朱一龙瞥了一眼白宇爆出青筋的额角，心底觉得有些好笑，明明疼得要命，却还是为了捉弄自己而故意受伤，这人到底什么心思，他算是摸透了。白宇“呸”的一声吐掉满口破布，用还在打颤的胳膊肘撑起半边身子低头看着朱一龙无声地替自己缠上一层层不知从哪里掏出来的绷带。

“你还真是有心……”白宇眯起眼睛，打量着百看不厌的这张脸，倒也没达到惊艳，他觉得，所谓普通的好看就是最贴切的评价了。好一个普通的好看，偏偏自己就差没把命搭进去，也追不到手，白宇忿忿地想，到底是哪一条路没走好，才沦落到最后剑走偏分还玩大了的下场。他动了动脖子，心里开始打坏算盘。要不是他刚才那令人印象深刻的一杆入洞，白宇差点就对“朱大哥性冷淡”这一结论信以为真。“龙哥，”朱一龙抬头看他，细长睫毛下的一双眼睛盯得白少主一身鸡皮疙瘩，刚冷静下来的身体又燥热了起来，白宇吞咽了一下，没什么底气地建议着，“咱俩打一架吧。”

“说什么呢。”

“你看你轻而易举就把这群人给撂倒了，浑身上下一点伤口都没有，我倒是好，”白宇垂眸盯着方才看中的那把枪，“落得个这么狼狈的下场，怎么回去交代？刚好又赶上老头子一通海归来电，你怕不是要被打死。”

“……”朱一龙眼皮突突地跳着，他打也不是骂也不是，罢了只能一个人憋着在那生闷气。他低下头，刚好看到白宇两条细得像竹竿似的腿，大腿内侧还留着自己刚才留下的指痕。朱一龙伸手把鬓角的头发往后捋了捋，想要遮盖有些发烫的耳朵，他不知道自己是吃了谁的胆，一气之下把自己掩盖多年赤裸裸的欲望一下子给暴露了出来。要放在平日里，他说什么也不会按着小少主的腿，把人压在桌上就干。“我……”

白宇眼尖，伸手就要朝对方耳边的头发撩去：“唉你什么你，别委委屈屈的，像是我——”他话说到一半，指尖还没碰上朱一龙的皮肤，手腕就被攥住了，男人手劲大得他以为自己筋脉都要爆了。白宇一句脏话卡在喉咙里还没出来，就又被朱一龙八抓鱼似的桎梏住了四肢，他心里翻了个白眼，绞尽脑汁也没想出自己到底触发了这个人哪儿的机关按钮，一秒前还像个做错事的小孩，这一下就翻脸不认人，凶得像匹狼。

白宇双腿夹住他的腰，右手眼疾手快地抽出那把枪，就着躺在地上的姿势想把人向后掀去。朱一龙稳如泰山，捏着他的脚腕网上一提，白宇疼得眼冒金星，恍惚中听到自己韧带拉伤时的尖叫。年长者一手托住少主的后背，膝盖在地面上一撑便将人连拖带拽地抱起，不料被死尸横着的手臂绊了一下，身子跌跌撞撞地往前一冲，直向墙壁冲去。他倒是没什么事，可却苦了白宇，还没回过神来就一脑袋撞到了墙上，要不是有朱一龙手护着，他一点都不担心自己撞个脑震荡出来。白少主抬头，看着朱一龙那张“普通的好看的”脸，下了狠心，张口就朝着那高挺的鼻梁咬去。黑发男人被啃得个措手不及，手肘一歪，撞倒了原本就摇摇欲坠的酒柜。白宇顺手捞了一瓶，扬手就朝着对方脑袋挥去。

朱一龙下意识抬手挡了下，瓶颈撞上了他从白宇手里抢来的枪，到底还是没碎，但是好巧不巧敲开了瓶盖，淋得他一身紫红紫红的液体。朱一龙眨眨眼睛，这才看清手里是把左轮。他一记手刀砍在白宇的腕骨上，疼得人龇牙咧嘴，就差没对他拳打脚踢了。他心里也清楚，要不是自己顶开白宇的双腿，一副立马就要提刀上阵，把他往死里操的架势，对方早就在墙上扭得像根蚯蚓了。朱一龙垂眸，转了转手里的枪，若有所思。

“少主，白少主。”

“啊？”白宇皱起眉，眼睛在黑暗中四下搜索还有什么可用之物，最后停留在台球桌上那唯一一盏灯上。

“我松手了。”

“啊？啥？”

来不及给他反应的时间，白宇只晓得那盏灯的光突然在眼前炸开一朵烟花，溅出的火星兴许是全喷在了他皮肤上，烫得人直打哆嗦。“操，操……”他双手猛地抓住朱一龙的肩膀，防止自己身子再往下掉去，由于用力过猛，硬生生在他肩后留下了深深的掐痕。白宇吸了吸鼻子，努力想要平复下身撕裂般的疼痛到来的抽气声，后穴的内壁被用力顶开，而被他夹紧的硬物还在不知道好歹地胀大着。

朱一龙呼出一口气，白宇本就比他高些，此时却因为没有人托着而不时向下滑去，矮了他半个头。他的分身被温热湿润的肉壁包裹着，一寸寸往更深的地方捅去，每一次深入都带出对方双腿筋挛般的抽搐。他低下头，用鼻尖蹭开白宇垂在眼前的头发，轻柔地吻去他泛红眼角的生理泪水，动作温柔得好像在作恶的人不是他似的。朱一龙伸出舌尖，从眼角一路将他的轮廓描摹至耳朵。白宇哆嗦了一下，无意间向后缩去，而后又慌张地故作镇定。黑发的男人愣了下，试探性地将温热的气息呼在人耳边，白宇小声地呜咽了一声，夹着他的后穴猛地一缩，无色的肠液顺着柱身滑了下来。朱一龙轻笑，伸手按压在两人的结合处，不知是不是有意的，他每按一下就把肿胀的穴口往外扯一下，白宇差点尖叫着哭出声。“哥，哥……”他扬起头露出喉结，带着哭腔的声音飘荡在空气中，“能不能给个痛快？”

朱一龙一口咬住他的喉结，心想自己要是把它咬下来了，白宇的声音就属于他一个人的了。他指尖仍在摩挲着，有时太滑了就不小心一起戳了进去，白宇的腰一软，便把他整根吃了进去，再过一点，他毫不怀疑对方想把囊袋都塞进来。朱一龙看他适应了不少，就着这不尴不尬的姿势开始顶弄起来，此时的白宇跟方才那个大大咧咧，不见棺材不落泪的少主没半点相似之处，他活像个一按就尖叫的玩偶，被对方掐着操了几下就放开了嗓子呻吟。火烫的阴茎在狭窄的甬道内横冲直撞，肠壁上的褶皱给推开又堆起，白宇觉得他身体里的每一寸软肉都被被戳了一个洞，先前内里破了的地方又开始汩汩地流出血丝，混杂着粘稠的肠液一起被带出又捅进，时间久了就在穴口撞出了些许白沫。

“小宇……”

白宇身体一抖，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就瞅见朱一龙那张好看的脸上堆积着层层深重的欲望，他离自己的距离不过鼻尖对鼻尖，嘴唇在自己嘴角处隔空磨蹭了半天就是不敢亲上来。操……他这是造了什么孽。白少主吸了吸鼻子，将并不存在的鼻血吸了进去。

“带出来了，没关系吗？”

“啊、啊？”白宇顺着他的视线向下看去，才发觉身体里的软肉被硬物给翻了出来，他刚想开口，不料话到嘴边变成了一个响亮的嗝，朱一龙总是以出其不意的节奏折腾他，合着周围弥漫的血腥味，这几下深顶，撞得他胃里一阵翻江倒海，“我要吐了……要吐了……”

“您吐吧。”

“……”白宇翻了个白眼，心里想着你他妈用什么敬语，脖子一歪，脑袋靠着墙面“哇”得一声吐了出来，肚子里没什么存货，到最后就变成了干呕和打嗝。

朱一龙大抵是觉得累了，便慢慢地跪到地上，让白宇的身子摊在自己怀里。不知道是不是故意的，男人老是不往他前列腺上撞，也怪他们少主那块地方生地深，搞了几下都没得个痛快。

“龙哥，你可别腼腆在这地方……”白宇抹了把嘴，拼尽全力把朱一龙往后一推，自己整个人趴到他的身上，“你看，嗝，我这还在你身上，也没违背你心里那点奇怪的小心思，”他噎了一下，心想豁出去了吧，该怎么倒霉就都算他自己作出来的，“你该怎么来，就怎么来，行不？”言罢像是猫似的，舔了舔他的脸颊，呼出一团热气后，就说什么也懒得动了。

朱一龙吞咽了下，他慢悠悠地抬起还拿着枪的手，道：“您听说过，在高潮中死亡吗？”

白宇抽了一下，抬起脑袋一脸惶恐：“什么意思？你要干什么……？”

“没什么，试试。”

“试试？！”白宇挣扎着想要起来，可是朱一龙力气比他大得多，轻而易举就拿两条能掳获一片少女心的腿把他压得死死的，埋在身体里的东西一下退了出去，“你他妈试试我命都没了！”白宇下意识地收缩着后穴，还没来得及闭合就听见“咔咔”两声过后，又被一根冰冷的硬物给填上了。“朱一龙——！！！”

朱一龙蹭了蹭他的耳垂，一手按揉着他的腹部，一手把枪管往深处送，前后夹击下，白宇终于在对方戳到某处的时候浑身打了个激灵。“我没在腼腆了。”

白少主那叫个欲哭无泪啊，他连哄带骗地把人带上床，不说自己被操了，还得连他这根三寸不烂之舌也断在寡言少语朱一龙的歪理上。白宇眼泪汪汪地看过去，用眼神示意他别来真的，就差没跪在地上哭爹喊娘了。朱一龙两只大眼睛眨了眨，无声地扣下了板机，趴在他身上的人身体猛地一颤，怦怦乱跳的心脏隔着衣物将主人的惶恐之情传了过来。黑发的男人手向下滑去，拇指覆在他的精口上，不给对方喘息的机会，开了第二枪。

两枪都没子弹，可金属清脆的声响像是死神给他的倒计时一样，久久不能消散。

白宇抖得像片风中的枯叶，手指紧紧攥着朱一龙的衣服，这两枪虽然没搞死他，但气流冲上前列腺后带来的快感快把他逼疯了。

“小宇……”朱一龙一口咬在他的颈窝处，低下声言，“我见过你……”

他的声音还没彻底消散开，紧接而起的三声碰撞声遍送他上了山巅。朱一龙抽出了枪管送到俩人眼前，仔细打量着上头粘着的各种液体，他摊开另一只手里攥着的四枚子弹扔到地上，低头吻住了白宇红扑扑的脸。他什么也没射出来，但整个人却处在高潮状态之中，甚至觉得有人把他从楼顶扔了下去，失重感缠绕着全身，他穿过云层不停地往下掉着，腰腹处的酸痛也拉不回他的神智，直到朱一龙重新捅进他的体内才勉强回过神。

“别……不要了……”白宇被掰过身子按在地上，刚高潮过的后穴还处于一张一合的状态之中，朱一龙趁势把自己送了进去，淫靡的水声随着顶撞回荡在他耳边，对方精瘦的背脊上渗出了一丝丝汗液，皮下一对蝴蝶骨此时倒真像是翅膀一样，无力地抖动着。他鬼使神差地伸出手指轻轻按压着他的皮肤，手腕一抖，朝着白宇的胸前摩挲过去。

朱一龙俯下身，凑到他的耳边，拿无辜的声音诉说着荒唐而又不现实的爱情：“小宇，给我生个孩子吧。”

白宇身下一紧，白色的液体溅得地毯上到处都是，短时间内连续性的高潮让他全身上下都布满了情欲的粉色，他的手按上了自己的小腹，似乎是想要确认这地方是否真如朱一龙所说，能够孕育生命。他呜咽了一声，将对方送入体内深处的精液锁得紧紧的，就连他抽出后都没流出一滴。白宇翻了个身，缓缓举起颤抖的手，朝对方比了个中指，生无可恋地任由朱一龙拿红酒木塞塞进他的屁股里。

操……

玩大了。

他想点支烟，奈何全身无力，就连眨眼都没力气。就在他打算使唤对方扶他起来的时候，一根细长的烟适时地送到了他的嘴边。白宇抽着眼角，看着对方脸不红心不跳，面无表情地从身后掏出个进口名牌打火机，“啪”得一下替他点燃了。服务一步到位，有什么不满意直说，一枪退货。

白少主憋了半天，最终叹了口气叼住了那根烟，朱一龙看不清他藏在灰白色烟雾后的表情，也不想去看，做都做了，该打该杀全听白宇一句话。他垂着眼，左手攥着地毯上的毛，搞些他自己都不明所以的小动作。

“……”

“嗯？”

白宇白了他一眼，扯着对方衣服歪歪扭扭地起身。

“孩子生不了，骨头还算硬，别搞死我，就悉听尊便。”

 

-End-

 

FT：是个脑洞，有没有后续不知道，没想好剧情，大家别当真，吃得开心就好……


End file.
